Infiltration of our side
by zeusfluff
Summary: As Olivia adjusts to being back in our world, The Secretary has plans to cross over and take Peter back. With the help of alter-Olivia. Can the Fringe team on our side stop him before its too late? Companion piece to Universes can't separate us.
1. Volunteer for our survival

**Chapter 1: Volunteer for our survival**

Author: ZeusFluff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own one shape shifter... Date Started: 5/27/10. Date Finished: 5/27/10. Summary: When The Secretary's plan to cross over the first time to our world is destroyed he finds another willing participant to help him with his twisted plan. Who could it be? Companion piece to Universes can't separate us. Hope you will enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Alter-verse

The Secretary had personally called me down to his office to discuss something with me. He wouldn't say what it was, all he said was he needed me. I was led into his office by a woman in an army uniform.

"Sir Agent Dunham is here."

The Secretary turned from the window and towards me. He smiled at me as the woman in uniform left.

"I suppose your wondering why I called you down here."

I nodded my head and spoke.

"Of course sir."

He eased himself into the pricey office chair in front of me.

"You should really sit down for this Agent Dunham. Now, since your counter-part failed in the delivery of a perfectly healthy and normal I might add hybrid, would you be willing to sacrifice four months out of your life for the survival of our world?"

I had no problem with the whole concept. I nodded my head, but now I was curious about the hybrid my counter-part delivered.

"Excuse me sir, what exactly did happen to the hybrid my counter-part gave birth to?"

Mr. Secretary only looked at me momentarily.

"It took two doctor's and a nurse to get the hybrid out. Her head was grotesquely large. Her skin pigment was dark orange because of their air. The air is toxic to the hybrids. Had she been born in this world, her skin pigmentation would have been normal. Her vocalizer wasn't functioning correctly at the time of birth, so her infant cries sounded mechanical and robotic. The vocalizer readjusted itself fifteen minutes before she shut down. You will bring success into this world Agent Dunham."

I had already accepted the mission.

"Of course sir. Anything for the survival of our world."

Mr. Secretary nodded his head in agreement.

"Very good then. I'll send you over to New York General hospital for a physical."

Hopefully we could get Peter Bishop back within less than a year...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think? More?


	2. Adjusting

**Chapter 2: Adjusting**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the alter-shifter baby. Date Started: 5/27/10. Date Finished: 5/27/10. I hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Our world

It has only been a couple of weeks since I gave birth to that female shifter, and I'm still having these awful nightmares. I could hear the shifters constant wailing, mechanical and high pitched. I never slept with the lights off and I jumped at every little sound. I had insisted that Peter let me go home to my apartment. He wouldn't let me. I still occupied his big king sized bed while he slept on the couch downstairs. It was very late and I couldn't sleep. I glanced back at the digital clock on the side table next to Peter's bed. _2:30 a.m. _Though I didn't have the extra weight from the baby inside me, I wasn't comfortable moving around still, and I was sore. I was afraid to close my eyes and go to sleep. I carefully put on the robe that I'd grabbed from my apartment and quietly padded downstairs. I felt like I was going crazy. Maybe this was all just a bad dream, and when I opened up my robe, my baby belly wouldn't be there. _Yeah right, wishful thinking... _I smiled as I walked into the living room. Peter had the tv on, with the volume at about six. He was wide awake, no doubt worrying over my state of health. I sat down in the chair next to the couch. The circles under my eyes were apparent to him. He looked at me concerned.

"Olivia, what are you doing out of bed? You should be sleeping. Have another nightmare?"

I nodded my head, and tears came cascading down my face. I cried so easily now in front of Peter. But I didn't care. I finally had some who really cared about me. Someone who didn't just use me as a leverage point. At first my nightmares were just about the shifter, her orange skin and her mechanical cries. But then I started dreaming about my alter-self. I'm not just dreaming about her, I'm seeing through her eyes. Since I failed at giving The Secretary what he wanted, he's using my alternate self for the job. _She's pregnant, and she must realize that what she's carrying can destroy our world? _Shaking my head, Peter pulled me into his arms. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back in circular motions, trying to comfort me.

"Peter, it's not just the shifter I keep dreaming about. Now I'm dreaming about my alternate self. I think I'm seeing through her eyes. The Secretary is using her to get done what I couldn't. He's using her to bring another female shifter, the exact one I brought into the world a couple of weeks ago to complete the cross over. We have to try and stop them from crossing over Peter. Or at least figure out a way to get rid of the shifter."

Things were going to be very hard to readjust to at first. Which is why Broyles gave me a month's medical leave. He knew about the whole situation, and is letting me deal with it as best I can. I have Peter and Walter and Astrid. I'd tell my sister, but she'd never understand. Thinking about the shifter made my insides hurt all over again. But what was worse, was The Secretary. Every time I thought of him, I felt so sick to my stomach, that I didn't think I'd be able to look at another morsel of food again...

To Be Continued...

A/N: If this was a little slow, let me know... I'm tired and it's late... Will update tomorrow...


	3. Carrying our survival

**Chapter 3: Carrying our survival**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the shifter baby. Date Started: 5/28/10. Date Finished: 5/28/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Alter-verse

I was trying to figure out how to break this to Frank. Cutting tomatoes was keeping my mind off the secret I was carrying. Frank was always so quiet when he came in; he was like a gentle breeze. I relaxed a little when I felt his arms around my waist and he started kissing the back of my neck. When he pulled me closer and tried hugging me tighter, I put the knife down on the counter and gently took his hands away from my waist.

"Frank be careful."

He whirled me around with the bag of take-out Chinese in one of his hands. A flash of worry crossed his handsome features. Then realization crossed his face.

"You're pregnant aren't you? I'm going to be a daddy? This has to be the best news in the world! When did you find out?"

I gave him a sly smile and then smirked. He'd find out in a minute.

"Yes on your first question, and no on the second."

Frank's face fell. He was actually quite a sensitive man. He had tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean no on the second question?"

I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table with my hands in my lap. Frank had to understand what was at stake here.

"I've known for awhile, and it isn't what you think Frank. This baby is a member of The First Wave. It's a human hybrid. She was created for the survival of our world. She'll be 18 in a year and she'll be born in three more months. Her due date is January 6th, 2011. She's going to help us cross over and get Peter Bishop back. But in the mean time, I guess it might be fun to play mommy and daddy for awhile. I mean this will give us practice for our future children."

Frank only smiled at me. Now he knew what was going on. I never kept Frank in the dark about anything. I told him everything. We were completely honest with each other.

"In that case Liv, let's eat. I'm starving. Extra helpings for you, since you are eating for two now... Spring rolls?"

I nodded my head and took a bite. Things were going according to plan. This would give me gas later, but I was willing to pay the price. Eating for two wasn't as easy as it looked. Olivia Dunham won't see what's coming at her. A sly smile crossed my lips as I dug into my plate of noodles and chicken smothered in teriyaki sauce. This was going to be the perfect plan...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Mysteriously Connected

**Chapter 4: Mysteriously Connected**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the shifter baby that alt-Olivia is carrying. Date Started: 5/28/10. Date Finished: 5/29/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Eating Chinese take-out usually didn't make me feel all queasy, but let's just say that I think I'm feeling what my counterpart is feeling. My alternate self was after all going through changes. She and I seem to be connected somehow. Like Siamese twins. I pushed back my plate of chicken and noodles drenched in Teriyaki sauce. My stomach was already yelling at me. I placed a napkin over my mouth and tried to silence the burp trying to come out.

"Excuse me..."

Looking at my plate was making my stomach turn. My stomach was about to betray me. I ran from the kitchen table and into the bathroom barricading myself in. The toilet became my refuge momentarily. Once I emptied my stomach, I heard a soft knock on the door, and then Peter's voice.

" 'Livia, everything okay in there?"

I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I quickly washed my hands and left the water running for a minute, splashing my face full of cold water. Turning the faucet off, I found that my reflection was of someone I didn't know. The reflection of the woman I saw in front of me wasn't me at all. The woman in the reflection was pale and looked like she hadn't seen sleep in days. The circles under her eyes gave it away. Peter opened up the door and saw the look on my face.

"I'm okay; I just don't feel like myself. I mean look at me Peter! I'm pale, I have circles under my eyes, and my stomach is bothering me. Chinese take-out never makes me queasy! What the hell is going on with me?"  
I couldn't explain it better than what I was feeling. My alternate self and I were connected to each other. Peter had concern behind his kind eyes.

"Maybe your body is just re-adjusting to being back in this world, and after all, you just had a baby... Why don't you go lie down for awhile? I'll bring you something for your stomach."

I nodded my head and went upstairs. I plopped down on Peter's king sized bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt myself becoming drowsy, and soon my eyes closed. _Where was I? I was seeing through someone's eyes. A man came into view, but I had no idea who he was. My back was killing me. _

"_Frank, could you massage my lower back? My sciatic nerve is bothering me again..."_

_I was seeing through the eyes of my counterpart. That's disturbing. _I was stirred awake by Peter's hand. I jumped, startled, and looked him in the eyes. All I could see was his silhouette in the darkness. I swallowed hard and began to panic.

"Peter turn the lights on! Please!"

I was visibly shaking when he turned the lights on. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I winced and pulled away. My feet were achy and my back was bothering me. I threw back the covers and pressed my left hand up against the lower part of my back.

"Liv, what's wrong with your back?"

I shook my head at Peter and pressed my left hand up against my lower back harder. My alternate self and I were psychically connected somehow...

"It's my sciatic nerve Peter. It feels like something's putting pressure on it. And look at my feet! My feet look like a couple of chuck roasts! The only other way I know how to describe this is, my alternate self and I are connected. I'm feeling what she's going through. My stomach has six new stretch marks! Nothing a little Shea butter won't fix but still! My feet are swelling because hers are swelling. I feel like I'm reliving this over again. She thinks having this shifter is the best thing to happen in her life. What kind of woman would want something that isn't completely human growing inside them? She's going through morning sickness right now, and that's what I felt at dinner... I can't explain it Peter. It's like being a Siamese twin or something..."

Peter looked at me sympathetically and helped me turn over on my side. I felt his hands gently massaging my back. I began to cry, I didn't need all this burdened on me. I never asked to bring something into the world that wouldn't be wanted or that wasn't completely human. I was forced against my will.

"I know. I know it hurts. We'll just have to deal with this as best we can. Somehow, someway, I'll get that son of bitch who calls himself my real father, and I'll kill him. There is no precedent for what he did to you. Just take a breath Liv and relax. Your back is very tense."

I shot him a look over my shoulder. I winced once more and looked down at my feet. I wanted to soak them in some ice water. They felt like they were on fire. I pushed myself into a sitting position and rested my back up against Peter's headboard.

"Peter, could you get me something to soak my feet in, and get ice. Lots of ice. I wish this bulge would just go away."

Peter only shook his head and went downstairs to get me some ice for my feet. I was resting my eyes when I felt him touch my shoulder. I opened up my eyes and smiled at him tiredly.

"You know that baby belly won't go away just like that don't you? It'll take time. Give your body some time. Your body isn't used to all these changes. And you're probably suffering from Post Partum Depression. That doesn't exactly help now does it?"

I shook my head no and watched as Peter helped me place my feet into the plastic tub of ice water. I shivered for a moment, and then placed the blanket around me. My shirts still didn't fit me quite right. I tried to pull it down to cover the recent bruising I'd gotten out of nowhere. I have no idea where it's coming from. Unless the other me is getting them somehow... I saw him frown at me and lift up my shirt a little.

"Where did you get these bruises Liv?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know. Nobody hurt me. They weren't as bad as the one's I'd received as a child. I got tears at the thought.

"Peter I don't know. But they aren't as bad as the one's I used to receive as a child. These are appearing out of nowhere. I think my alternate self is receiving these. It's probably one of the side effects of carrying a shifter on that side... I didn't get them because I'm from this world... I just want all of this to stop. We have to get rid of that shifter."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. Cravings and Comfort

**Chapter 5: Cravings and Comfort**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the shifter baby... And Doctor Elker... Date Started: 5/29/10. Date Finished: 5/30/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Alter-verse

The one thing I disliked more than having swelling feet and aching muscles was _not _working. Colonel Broyles insisted that I take time off. Lying on the couch was the only thing that I felt comfortable on. I had a couple of pillows under my back to help ease the pain from my sciatic nerve. Frank had gone out to get me some Strawberry ice cream. Only a month to go and I was feeling miserable. I tried to readjust one of the pillows under my back to get more comfortable. It wasn't working. I tried my best to ignore the increasing throbbing pain in my lower back. Frank walked in the door just then.

"I got you twelve pints of strawberry ice cream. That ought to keep you occupied for a little while."

I winced and tried to sit up. Not only was my back bothering me now, but so was the baby growing inside of me. She was acting up. I grabbed for a tissue and covered my mouth with it. I felt sicker than a dog right now. I think I was having indigestion or maybe it was something else entirely... Frank was by my side almost immediately.

"Hey, you need to take it easy. Do you want me to call the doctor?"

I nodded my head yes and tried to keep myself calm. _What the hell is going on here? _Everything was going to be okay. I just needed to relax. I kept my eyes closed and rested my hands on top of my stomach. _Why did it hurt so much? _I took a breath in to try and relax myself. When I opened up my eyes, I found Doctor Elker looking straight at me.

"I usually don't make house calls. But since you are carrying something extra special, I make the exception. Frank told me over the line that you were experiencing some abdominal pain. Have you been under any kind of stress lately?"

I shook my head, but I knew I couldn't lie to Doctor Elker... I did my best to relax as she gently pressed two fingers against my womb.

"No, I just can't get comfortable. My sciatic nerve is bothering me and I don't know what's up with her. I guess maybe she's trying to tell me something... The Secretary isn't going to be too happy about this when he finds out. I mean, this baby is supposed to be perfect. After all, it is a member of The First Wave. Part machine and part human. The second human hybrid since my counterpart four months ago..."

Doctor Elker looked at me seriously and kept pressing down gently in different spots on my stomach. I winced and yelped a little.

"Ouch! That hurts right there. What does it mean? Baby's not in any trouble is she?"

Doctor Elker gave me a concerned look. _What's that supposed to mean? _Frank had his hand on my shoulder.

"I won't know anything for certain unless I have a look. Frank help me move her over to the bed."

I seemed to hurt worse as they were moving me to the bed. Something wasn't right about this whole picture. I could feel that something moving inside of me. _I hope she's not all tangled up in the umbilical cord in there... _I swallowed and did my best to relax. Frank sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I was uncomfortable for a few minutes as Doctor Elker went about her business. I saw Frank look nervously behind the sheet.

"Doesn't that hurt her?"

I knew where he was going with this conversation. I only shook my head, I was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. It wasn't supposed to.

"No it doesn't hurt her Frank. It's just uncomfortable. I can't find anything physically wrong with the fetus. But she is dilated five centimeters. She needs to stay in bed and rest quietly. She can get up and use the restroom, but nothing strenuous. Got it?"

I nodded my head, although it made me angry to hear those words come out of her mouth. The Secretary was going to be furious when he found out. Doctor Elker gave me a squeeze on the shoulder.

"You'll be just fine Liv. There's no bleeding, or rupturing of the amniotic sac. You just need some rest is all. Don't hesitate to call me if anything changes."

I nodded my head and watched as Frank escorted her to the front door. I activated the cuff on my ear and told it to:

"Call The Secretary of Defense."

I listened to it buzz a few times before The Secretary answered. His stern voice gave me goosebumps.

"Hello?"

I swallowed hard at first, not sure of what to say to him. I didn't know if he'd sympathize with me, or become very angry...

"Uh, Mr. Secretary. It's Agent Dunham. We have a little problem with the hybrid. It seems I've been doing way too many strenuous activities lately, and I have to stay in bed. Doctor Elker says it's not bad. Dilated five centimeters isn't bad, but I can't do much. Don't worry; the hybrid isn't in any kind of distress. Everything is coming along nicely besides that..."

He didn't say anything after that, he just hung up. I had a feeling he was going to be angry at me for a little while... I couldn't help it. If the hybrid wanted to jump the gun and come early, then it would happen. That's not my fault. It was my body that wanted it. I was still in big trouble with The Secretary though. I'd get myself back on my feet again, so that I could visit him in person.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think! Let me know! Thanks!


	6. Echoes from the other side

**Chapter 6: Echoes from the other side**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: The shifter baby in the alter-verse. Date Started: 5/30/10. Date Finished: 5/30/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I hadn't had a decent bath since I've been back. This was my chance to relax. Never mind that I was still in Peter and Walter's house. The hot water felt good, and it helped me relax. I put a wet wash cloth over my eyes and let it relax me. I was almost completely relaxed when I started hearing the crying again. The crying of the hybrid that haunted my dreams constantly. Memories came flooding back to me. The pain I'd went through giving birth to that shape shifter. Her dark orange skin had been pasty and her out-of-proportion head didn't help matters any. I did my best to purge these memories from my head, but it was going to take some time. I opened up my eyes and looked at my shrinking stomach. I had so many stretch marks on it now that it looked like you could literally drive an Amtrak train over it. I fingered the strange bruising on my stomach. It was weird; they didn't even hurt when I touched them. I was feeling echoes from the other side, whatever my alter-self was feeling so was I. We were like Siamese twins. We were identical in every way, genetically that is, but we still had our slight differences. Echoes of tiny feet felt like a butterflies wings against my empty womb.

This was getting ridiculous. I quickly got out of the tub and dried myself with a towel. Pulling on my robe and closing it, I unplugged the drain to let all the water out of the tub. I began to feel strange. The room seemed to be going in and out of faze. Everything echoed. I called for Peter, knowing very well my frightened voice would bring him storming in here.

"Peter!"

I felt myself falling to the floor, and at the same time I could hear my counterpart's voice as well.

"Frank!"

I could hear, but everything was dark. I wasn't able to respond to Peter's calls. His voice was filled with worry and fear though.

"Oh my god Olivia! Olivia can you hear me? I'm right here. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

I couldn't move though, and all I could do was moan. I could feel the echoes of little feet kicking against my empty womb. I felt Peter's hands on my head, looking for any kind of bruising that could've shown up. I heard Walter's voice in the doorway.

"Son; I heard shouting in here... Oh my... What's happened to Agent Dunham?"

I felt Peter scoop me up into his arms and lay me on his soft bed in his bedroom. I felt him put a strand of hair behind my left ear. Then Peter talking to Walter.

"I don't know what happened to her Walter."

There was concern in Walter's voice, I could hear it. Light entered my eyes when a penlight came into view. I could do nothing.

"Did you check her airway to make sure it was clear son?"

I could hear Peter's frustrated voice. He only meant well though.

"Her airway is clear Walter. I just found her unconscious in the bathroom. Now what brought this on I haven't a clue."

My eyes decided they wanted to be open, and I found myself opening up my eyes to a dim bedroom. I could see Peter's worried eyes looking into mine. I was confused, what had just happened to me?

"Peter? What's going on here?"

I was shaking and I noticed, to my embarrassment that I was still in my robe... Peter didn't worry about it.

"I found you on the floor in the bathroom passed-out. Do you remember what happened? Did you smell anything funny?"

I scoffed at him, he sounded just like a doctor with the last question.

"No, I didn't smell anything funny Peter. I don't know what happened to me. I just started feeling weird is all. I was feeling dizzy like I hadn't eaten in awhile... I think maybe my counterpart has something wrong with her blood sugar. I'm thinking, and this might be a bit of a stretch, but she might have gestational diabetes. Which would explain why I was feeling tired... Her blood sugar must have been too low... I don't like where this is going Peter. We need to find a way to stop all this for good. I mean that."  
To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	7. The birth that will save our existence

**Chapter 7: The birth that will save our existence**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the shape shifter baby. Date Started: 5/31/10. Date Finished: 5/31/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This will switch between the alter-verse and our world.

* * *

Alter-verse

I had to see The Secretary in person. Try to explain to him what was happening. I'd been in bed a good month, and now I was nearing the end of my unusual and short pregnancy. I was in my fourth and final month, which Doctor Elker said was crucial for the last stage of development of the hybrid growing inside of me. I made my way up the steps of The Secretary of Defense's HQ and was escorted up to his office by a woman in army uniform. The Secretary turned in his chair when he'd heard me walk into the room.

"I don't see anything wrong with you Agent Dunham. You look perfectly healthy to me. A little out of breath maybe, but you look just fine. My my, you look wonderful. I can only hope you've been taking care of yourself have you not?"

I stood my ground and gave a small smile. Of course I did.

"I did my best sir. I'm not even supposed to be out of be..."

I was shocked when a hard slap came across my cheek. My face was stinging. I didn't want to say anything more to him. I nearly ran out of the room to avoid him coming after me. But by the time I was in the elevator, he wasn't following me. When I got out of the building and onto the sidewalk, I started to feel pain. I held onto the lamp post in front of me with one hand and the other went to my swelling stomach. I looked down to find that I was bleeding. _Oh my god... What am I going to do! _I did the only thing I could do, I walked. I walked the six blocks back to our apartment. Pounding on the door, Frank answered it. When he saw me, he began to panic.

"Liv! What happened to you?"

I was shaking like mad and Frank helped me into the apartment. Truth be told, I needed to be in a hospital.

"I went to see The Secretary. To try and explain what was happening to me. Let's just say he didn't want to hear my thoughts and he... He hit me."

I could barely walk. Something told me this was going to get ugly. I let out a blood curdling scream and held onto my stomach while Frank did his best to help keep me up right.

* * *

"Walter! Get Olivia something for the pain! It was bad the first time she went through this, but I think it's worse the second time around..."

Peter was there for me even in my time of greatest pain. He'd already been through this with me once. Though, it wasn't really happening to me per se, since there wasn't an actual baby present in my womb. I gritted my teeth and grabbed Peter's hand tightly. The pain was terrible. He looked me in the eye, frightened at what was happening to me, but he knew that everything would be alright.

"Just relax Liv. I'm right here. I won't leave you. Breathe through it. I know it hurts, but try and think of something else. Think of being on a warm sandy beach, with clear blue water lapping at your feet. The sand is a gold color and it's warm on your bare feet..."

I could only look at Peter with an annoyed look.

"What are you a Lamaze coach now too? You have no idea what I'm even going through right now! I should have said this to you a couple of months ago when I was actually going through this with a live birth: how would you like to push something out the size of a melon?"

Peter only swallowed and wiped the sweat away from my forehead. I saw Walter slip a syringe filled with a painkiller into my arm. When he took the syringe out of my arm, he patted it gently.

"That should help you feel a little better Olivia. I'm sorry you have to go through this again so soon. Judging by your facial expressions and how tightly you are holding Peter's hand, you are at the peak of your pain... Or rather your counterpart's. What she feels, so do you... Amazing I should like to think... Like Siamese twins..."

* * *

I was so uncomfortable. Frank was by my side the whole time. I had just been placed on a bed and my feet were being placed on a pair of stirrups. Now I was even more uncomfortable. Machines were monitoring my vitals and nasal oxygen was given to me to help me breathe. Frank never left me. He stayed. I held his hand in a death-like vice grip and didn't let go. I snapped at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY DOING THIS FOR ME? You try pushing something out the size of a melon!"

I was upset. Doctor Elker gave me a confident smile. They'd gotten most of the bleeding under control, but blood was part of giving birth. At least now I knew that. _Was this was my other self went through too? _I bit my lip and looked at Doctor Elker once more.

"Okay Liv, I want you to give me a great big push. Good girl. That's it! Keep going! Keep going. Push! Push! Push! Good girl! Okay, let's have a little rest for five minutes. Give your body some time to relax a little more. You're a little tense."

I looked over at Frank and he placed a kiss on my forehead. The sweat was getting into my eyes, but I knew that the end result of this would all be worth it. The pain that I was going through now would pay off and we'd get through to the other side. Infiltration of their world was key to our survival.

"Okay Liv, did you rest up? Okay, ready to push again on three. One, two, three! Okay, push, push, push! Good girl, you are doing so well! Keep pushing! That's it! I'm starting to see the head, give me three great big pushes! One, your doing good! Two, your almost there! Three, the baby's head is out! We're over the hard part, shoulders are easier. Come on Liv, you can do it! Push, push, push! That's it, good girl! One more great big push for me! One more big push! Good girl, good girl. There we go, one more for me! One more push! One more push! And... We have a wonderful little girl!"

I plopped my head down on the pillow. I'd succeeded in my mission. The first part of it anyways. I'd just given birth to the second hybrid member of The First Wave. The Secretary would be very proud of me. That would show him I'd succeeded.

* * *

I was out of breath, but Peter kept holding my hand. He never let go the whole time, and never left my side. The pain seemed to dissipate and I could breathe easier now. _Was it really over? _It must be over. I couldn't feel pressure in my abdomen anymore, and I no longer felt as if someone were stretching me on the wrong end...

"You're alright now 'Livia. It's over. Now I want you to just relax and rest now. I know it wasn't the real thing, but I know it's taken a toll on your body."

* * *

The Secretary smiled proudly at the sleeping hybrid in his arms. I gave him a wide smile of my own.

"I knew you could pull this off Agent Dunham. This hybrid is perfectly healthy. With your care, she'll grow into a very useful tool within a year. We'll get my son back if it's the last thing I do. I'll get him back with every last breath in my body if I have to."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	8. Nightmares o the strangest kind

**Chapter 8: Nightmares of the strangest kind**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the shape shifter baby. Date Started: 6/2/10. Date Finished: 6/2/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter starts out as a dream...

_

* * *

_

_Peter and I were driving. Where to, I didn't know. With one hand on the steering wheel, the other was laced in my left hand as my right one rested on my stomach. Peter had now pulled over to the side of the road. A car with its flashers was on. Peter got out and looked inside the car. I carefully stepped out of the truck and started walking towards him._

"_Honey, go back to the car. This is no place for you."_

_I went back towards the truck. I grabbed onto the handle when sharp pain ripped through my abdomen. I opened up the back and climbed in. I lay down on the blanket and kept myself as calm as possible. I took deep breaths to relax myself. I knew what was going to happen now. I heard Peter's voice. _

"_Liv, sweetheart, where are you?"_

_I gave a little yelp and grabbed onto the blanket. Peter showed up in my line of vision and climbed in the back with me. His worried expression didn't give me any comfort._

"_Peter the baby's coming. Call for help."  
Peter shook his head at me. We were in the middle of nowhere._

"_Liv, if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of nowhere and there is no cell-service."_

_I swallowed and watched as he rolled up his sleeves on his polo shirt._

"_Peter you can't deliver this baby. You're not a qualified doctor."_

_Peter nodded his head in acknowledgement. _

"_I know, but I'm the only one here. We can do this Liv. Just focus on your breathing."_

_On the next contraction, I bore down on it and took a deep breath in a let it out slowly as Peter rifled through the med-kit I'd had stored in the back of my truck in case of an emergency. I saw a flash of a wedding band as he cleaned his hands with hand sanitizer. I saw him blow into a pair of latex gloves so that they would be easier to put on. He looked at me and put on a semi-brave smile. _

"_Peter, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?"_

_Peter only gave me a reassuring smile and patted my thigh. _

"_We'll worry about it when we get there. I need you to relax. Tell me if something hurts okay? I'll try to be as gentle as possible."_

_I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. I was uncomfortable, but I was doing my best. I screamed... _Then I bolted awake. Peter had set a tray of food on the side table next to the bed and was now sitting on the edge. I threw back the covers and looked down by my legs. I covered my mouth with my hand and then covered my face momentarily. Peter pulled me into his arms and the whole dream came pouring out of my mouth faster than I could think.

"Peter! It was terrible! I had another nightmare again. But this time you and me were in the middle of nowhere. We stopped because there was a car with its flashers on pulled over on the shoulder. You didn't find anybody, and you told me to go back to the car. I went back and then there was the awful pain. It was just you and me Peter. I didn't see the baby this time, but I'm sure it was the shifter. I can't get her orange skin and her mechanical cries out of my head. I want all this to go away."

I was depressed and I knew it. Like Peter said, I was going through Post-partum depression. This didn't make things any better. He rocked me back and forth slowly. I leaned into him and didn't let go. I don't know how I went this long without him in my life...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	9. Sleepless nights and cranky mornings

**Chapter 9: Sleepless Nights **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the shape shifter baby. Date Started: 6/2/10. Date Finished: 6/2/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Alter-verse

When I opened up my eyes for my twenty-sixth time I felt like I had glass in my eyes. Shards of sharp glass. Agatha cried every couple of hours. Frank only pulled the pillow over his head and I climbed out of bed going over to the crib, carefully picking Agatha up. She screamed louder. It was surprising how my maternal instincts kicked in and I found that holding her was easier than I'd ever imagined. I sat down on the bed and leaned up against the headboard. Frank pulled the pillow from over his head and watched as Agatha suckled at my breast.

"She sure eats a lot! You'd think she was a boy as much as she eats!"

I only laughed tiredly at Frank and watched her eat. Her little fingers flexed and moved against my skin. It was still hard to believe that this baby in my arms was only part human. Her heartbeat wasn't like any regular child's. She had a heartbeat that sounded more like a ticking bomb. It ticked rather than thumped. She snuggled closer to me.

"There we go Aggie. A nice meal and then it's off to sleep some more... _Mommy _really needs the sleep..."

Frank looked at me shocked. I picked Agatha because I knew he hated the name.

"Agatha Liv? Really? How about we name her Abigail instead? It's much prettier than Agatha... You know we're not supposed to be emotionally involved don't you?"

I nodded my head, but I couldn't ignore her tiny hands and feet and the way she looked at me, made my heart melt.

"I know Frank, but you don't understand. Technically, I am her _mother_. I _gave _birth to her. She deserves a little love, and deserves to be spoiled rotten. Okay, Abigail it is. Come on Frank, when you see this little face, don't you just want to love her back. She needs out love Frank."

Frank sighed and stroked her nose with his finger. She only snuggled closer to me. I closed my eyes for a second. Sleep was enveloping me when Frank spoke up.

"Alright Liv, but you know you can't feed her like this forever. In a few weeks she's going to start teething, human skin isn't made for baby's who grow teeth fast. Especially this little miracle."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry this was so short... I'm tired and I have an eye appt. in the morning... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	10. Getting back to normal

**Chapter 10: Getting back to normal**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: The shape shifter baby... Date Started: 6/3/10. Date Finished: 6/4/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter will go between both worlds, and Olivia begins to show more of her powers.

* * *

It's now been two months since my alter-self gave birth to the female shape shifter. She's named her Abigail. The only reason I know this is because I see glimpses of what's happening over there. Abigail is now four years old. She looks nothing like my alter-self. She has my blonde hair and the most beautiful ringlets. If she wasn't part machine, she would be a perfect child of genetic engineering. Now I'm starting to wonder while I spent my time over there that they might have stolen one of my eggs and implanted it into her. I hadn't realized I was picking at my food until Peter spoke.

"Liv, are you feeling alright? You keep picking at your food..."

I looked at him with a worried expression. Then watched as he put his fork down and put the back of his left hand up to my forehead. I couldn't stop thinking about what could be true. I swiped his hand away.

"Peter I'm fine. I was just thinking, I've been having visions of the other side lately. You know it's been two months since my alter-self gave birth to the same female shifter I did right? Well, I've seen what she looks like. She looks nothing like my alter-self Peter. She looks exactly like me. She has my blonde hair, my eyes but she has the most beautiful ringlets you've ever seen. I'm thinking your real father had a couple of doctor's steal one of my eggs from me when I was out cold one night while I was still on the other side... It makes me sick to think about it... She's four and my alter-self calls her Abigail. If she wasn't part machine, she would be the perfect child of genetic engineering. I think that's what scares me."

Peter looked at me with sympathy, but his words were angry. But they weren't aimed at me. They were aimed at Walternate. He was the cause of all my suffering since I came back to my world. I had a feeling it was about to get worse.

"When we get back to the other side, I'll find the man who calls himself my father and I'll get him. There is no excuse for what he's done to you. None whatsoever..."

Peter's voice was faraway. I was seeing us in the middle of nowhere again. We were in the forest like before. There was no cell service. This time I could see the baby as it came out of me. Peter's voice rang in my head:

'_It's a girl Olivia! It's a girl! O__ur little Hannah.'_

Peter placed his hand on my shoulder and the vision cleared from my head. His eyes were even more concerned now. I grabbed onto his hand, I was scared. I held onto it tightly, and when I opened up my eyes, I noticed Peter and I were in my alter-self's apartment. We were in the living room. I heard my alter-self trying to reason with Abigail.

"Mommy is tired of your little tantrums. You're too old to be throwing them..."

Abigail came running into the living room. Her eyes widened as she saw me. Before she spoke to me, she turned to her _mother _and said the most hurtful thing a mother could ever hear:

"_You're not my mommy!"_

I was shocked to find that she ran into my arms. She had the most beautiful smile, but I had to remember, she was a shape shifter. She wasn't completely human. She pulled out of my arms and spoke:

"_You're _my mommy."

I had no idea what to do with that statement, and neither did Peter. She looked sad suddenly, as if she knew something. But shape shifters were like that. Some could read your thoughts without you even knowing it.

"What happened to my sister?"

I swallowed, _sister? _She must be referring to the one that shut down after I gave birth to her six months ago. I looked at Peter with frightened eyes. I was scared.

"She's uh, not here anymore. And I'm not your mommy sweetie."

Abigail only turned her head sideways curiously. She kept looking back and forth between my alter-self and me. My alter-self shoved Abigail out of the way when she pulled her gun on me. She nearly spat in my face.

"Stay the hell away from her bitch! She's not yours to take!"  
_Bitch now? Really? _She should know better, especially with a child in the room, regardless if she was human or not. Abigail started to scream at her _mother. _

"Stop it! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt _my mommy!"_

Peter carefully picked her up and took her out of the room. I fought my alter-self to the ground and managed to knock the gun out of her hand. Her words were venomous, filled with pure dislike for me.

"You can't have Abigail! You didn't carry her for four months, give birth to her, nurse her, and raise her as your own flesh and blood, especially as a daughter! I have! You had your chance and you blew it! Yours died the day you gave birth to her! Had she been born in this world, she'd still be alive! But Peter had to bring you back to your world! You've ruined the plan on your side, but just you wait. We've almost got the plan perfected on this side. Abigail will be 18 in ten months! She'll make this world proud. Just you wait and see!"

Then I knew, my alter-self was crazy. She was not fit to have a child in her care. She didn't treat the shifter she brought into the world right, how can she take care of a child? Suddenly I found myself back in Peter's and Walter's house. Peter came out of the kitchen with Abigail in tow. _Great this is just what we need. _Peter put her down and she came running over to me. She whined and pulled at my shirt.

"Mommy I'm hungry. Milk please..."  
_Okay this was just sick; my alter-self had never thought to wean her to real food! No way in hell was I feeding her like this! _I sat Abigail on the couch and pushed Peter into the kitchen.

"We have a little problem Peter. My alter-self still lets her nurse. She hasn't even touched a single morsel of solid food. She's too old to be nursing! Something has to be done about this!"

Peter and I walked into the living and sat down next to Abigail. She whined and pulled at my shirt some more.

"Mommy! I want milk!"

Shaking my head, I gently took her by the shoulders. She would have to learn that this was not how a child should be acting at her age.

"Abby you are too old for that. Do you want me to make you some pancakes instead?"

She screamed and threw herself on the carpet next to the coffee table. _My counterpart was right about one thing, she's too old for tantrums. _

"NO! NO! I WANT MILK!"

I sighed frustrated, _what have I gotten myself into? Was this what would have happened if the shifter I'd been carrying had lived? _

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	11. Partofplanlost:troublefromTheSecretary

**Chapter 11: Part of the plan lost and trouble from The Secretary**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the now shape shifter child. Date Started: 6/5/10. Date Finished: 6/5/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: I've decided that I'm switching between the worlds for the rest of this fic... It might not flow well for some...

* * *

Alter-verse

I was sitting in Abigail's room sifting through her toys and looking at pictures of her over the past two months. _Her first bath... She smiled at me the first time I gave her a bath in the kitchen sink. _Frank came into the room with The Secretary just then. My stomach began to turn into knots.

"It seems that you've lost your little charge Olivia. How could you let my son and _her _take the shifter?"

I turned to The Secretary with a brave look on my face.

"Her name is _Abigail _sir."

The Secretary became upset, and I felt he was going to give me a slap to the face again. I cowered, but it never came. He only yelled instead.

"You weren't supposed to get emotionally attached to her! Now because of that she acts more human rather than a tool!"

I already had my argument lined up and ready to fire back.

"Sir with all due respect, she's more human than you think. She's part of my family. I know originally I conceived her with the knowledge that she was only a tool to gain leverage on the

other side. She's my daughter... I can't take that back now..."

The Secretary left without so much as another word to me... Slamming the front door, Frank gave me a worried look.

"Liv you shouldn't have told him that. Now he's going to be angry with you until we cross over to the other world. You shouldn't have gotten emotionally attached to her... See what a big

mess this has become?"

I sighed and picked at Abigail's baby blanket, wishing for her to be back in my arms again...

* * *

Our world

"Abigail, please, you need to eat something."

She looked at me and folded her arms over her chest and shook her head no at me. Peter sat in a chair across from her.

"NO! I don't want that! I want milk! The other lady that looks like you gives me milk!"

Now I understood why, and I hadn't noticed it before, but Abigail had no teeth yet. That would explain why she sounded like she had a lisp. I'd have to play along with this for just a little while. She's lucky I'd kept a few bottles from when I thought _my _shifter was going to come home.

"If I give you a bottle will you stop screaming and be _nice to mommy?"_

She nodded her head yes and jumped down from the chair she was sitting in at the table. _What the hell was the matter with me? Giving a four year-old milk! In a bottle no less! _As I poured milk from the gallon from the refrigerator, Peter whispered in my ear.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Liv? To be giving into her every want and need? You do remember she isn't human right?"

I only nodded my head and screwed the cap on and handed the bottle to Abigail. She took a big drink from it and then threw it on the floor.

"NO! This isn't _real!_"

I sighed frustrated once more as she began to tug at my shirt. _This was going to get old real fast. _I was still lactating, but I'm just going to let it all dry up. Abigail wasn't getting anything. She'd just have to make do with what there was.

"Abigail, this is all we've got, take it or leave it."

She whimpered and picked it up. Peter and watched from the kitchen as she lie on the couch with it. Her eyes were starting to get blinky. Momentarily, she took the bottle from her lips and spoke but to no one in particular.

"This doesn't taste the same!"

Shaking my head I put my hand up to my left eye socket, I was getting a terrible headache. Maybe it was a tension headache. I felt Peter's hands working the muscles on my shoulders. I welcomed it.

"That's all we've got Abigail. Please drink it."

I heard her whimper again and continue drinking the milk. _This had to stop; my counterpart had really messed up. But then again, though Abigail physically looks like a normal four year-old, and even though she knew how to talk, she's literally only two months old... _She'd turned Abigail into the biggest brat, because she'd given her anything she wanted...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Hope you guys haven't thought I went over the deep end with this... I wouldn't make Olivia give in... I'd have issues with that...


	12. Consequences of their world and ours

**Chapter 12: Consequences of their world and ours**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the female shifter Abigail. Date Started: 6/5/10. Date Finished: 6/5/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Our world

"Come on Abby, open your mouth so Doctor Elker can take a look."

Abigail clamped her mouth shut. She'd do no such thing, even when Peter made funny faces at her. She sat as stiff as a board and crossed her arms over her chest in the same fashion I did. I sighed and looked at Doctor Elker.

"I'm just concerned about her because she doesn't have any of her baby teeth in yet and she's four."

Doctor Elker smiled at me and looked Abigail in the eyes. She took a small stuffed bear from her lab coat pocket and placed it into Abigail's hands. She gave her a toothless smile so that Doctor Elker could take a look.

"See sweetie, that isn't so bad now, is it?"

Abigail was too busy playing with the stuffed bear Doctor Elker had given her. I smiled as Abigail obeyed. She was such a fussy little half-human. Doctor Elker looked straight at me and had Abigail's blood work in her hands. Peter and I looked at each other nervously.

"I've gone over Abigail's blood work, and I found something odd. She has rather high amounts of mercury in her system. Was she born near any old nuclear plants?"

I shook my head no. Peter looked at Abigail and had the look as if he were about to snap. But Doctor Elker couldn't know the real reasons behind all this.

"No, but you said you noticed that Abigail has the exact genetic code as the baby I gave birth to six months ago right?"

She nodded her head. _Shit she knew. _I swallowed hard and kept a straight face.

"Yes, except for the baby girl you gave birth to had dark brown hair... Interesting enough. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that Abigail is missing a lot of key nutrients. Normally I don't suggest this, most of the time I advise against it because she's at an age where she should be eating solids, but a little breast milk would help get her immune system back on track. I would suggest you use a breast pump, but if you aren't lactating anymore, you could use formula too. She won't know the difference."

_Oh trust me, she'll know the difference. _I was using formula. _This was just way out of my league. Like I keep saying, my counterpart screwed up. She'll be out of this stage in another month or maybe less. The day she starts eating solids, the better. _

* * *

"Frank let's go! If we want to cross over we gotta do it before it gets completely dark outside! The hole into their universe is at Madison Square Garden. We have to get Abigail back! Let's go!"

Frank only sighed and nodded his head, locking the front door with the house keys. When we got to the car, he seemed really frustrated. As he drove, he vented, but to no one in particular.

"Liv, when we get Abigail back, you've got to get her to start eating solid foods. No more breast feeding her. She's too old for that!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed at Frank, he had no idea what it was like raising a child. _So much for playing mommy and daddy to Abigail. _

"But she likes it! It gives us time to bond..."

Frank momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at me with a disgusted glance.

"That's really sick Liv. You do know that right? You spoil her too much. We have to start weaning her to regular solid foods. She's the only four year-old I know with Colic. If you don't stop doing what you are doing, I'm leaving Liv."

I only smirked and laughed at him. _He wasn't really serious about this. I knew it wasn't. _

"You're kidding right? I know you're only kidding Frank. You wouldn't leave me and Abigail now would you? Of course you wouldn't..."

Frank took a moment to glance at me with a dead serious look on his face.

"I'm being serious Liv. She's gotten way out of control lately. As I keep saying, you got emotionally attached to her, and you weren't supposed to! She's a tool and nothing more! Quit treating her like a human and start treating her the way she was conceived and created for. To eliminate the other side. Basically she's a hybrid martyr."

By now we had reached Madison Square Garden, and the car was giving out warnings.

"Warning: Madison Square Garden is a quarantine zone. Entering the establishment is prohibited by The Secretary of Defense."

Frank and I ignored the car and turned it off. A large blue bubble was surrounding the outside of the building. We stepped through it holding hands. Instead of landing in New York on the other side, we were in Boston. _Interesting. _It didn't take us long to look up my alter-self's address. But finding that no one was home, we found Peter Bishop's residence. Picking the lock on the door, I found that it was easy to pick. Closing the door behind us, Frank and I entered their home. I could hear Peter and myself talking in the kitchen. Abigail was sleeping on the couch. I quickly went over to her and covered her mouth and picking her up. She looked at me with scared eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, it's just me. It's mommy. Let's go home. I've got daddy with me; do you want to see him?"

She shook her head no at me. She was literally scared of me.

"You're not my mommy, and Frank isn't my daddy. The blonde lady is my mommy. I don't wanna go with you!"

She was putting up such a fuss that it alerted both Peter and my counterpart in the other room. Peter grabbed for Abigail and took her out of the room. Frank followed the two. I however stood face to face with my counterpart who had her gun drawn on me. My counterpart outsmarted me and shot me in the shoulder. I heard Abigail scream from the other room. Frank had grabbed for Abigail and a portal to our world seemed to open up in the middle of the living room. We stepped through and found ourselves in our apartment again. I sat on the floor, my shoulder bearing a gaping wound...

Abigail was still screaming at the top of her lungs and managed to get out of Frank's grip.

"I want my mommy! Take me back!"

Abigail was already showing signs of shutting down. Her skin had a slight orange tinge to it... Her voice was starting to sound mechanical... If I could just get her something to eat, she'll be alright...

To Be Continued...

A/N: I shall have more tomorrow... But it's 11:30 and I'm really tired... Abigail stays on the side she was born in now... Chapter's will go back to the way they were before. One in our world, then next in the alter-verse and so on... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	13. Sleepwalking

**Chapter 13: Sleepwalking**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Abigail, the shape shifter I've turned into a spoiled child... Date Started: 6/6/10. Date Finished: 6/8/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: For this chapter only, it will be from Peter's POV.

* * *

Our World

The shuffled of someone's feet alerted me that someone was coming downstairs. I didn't know it was Olivia until I heard her voice.

"Yeah, yeah Peter I'll make you some eggs."

I was right in front of her when she passed me. She turned the lights in the kitchen on. She took a couple of eggs from the refrigerator and whisked them into a bowl. Taking a pan from the bottom cupboard, she placed it on the glass top stove and sprayed some Pam into it. Pouring the eggs into the pan I watched as she accidently dropped the spatula.

"No! Now I have to get a new one!"

I saw her try and reach down to get it. Her hand went to her back, and I knew something was different. _Olivia was whispering. _Her eyes were wide open, but she didn't seem to see me. She poured the cooked eggs on the plate and set it down on the table, and I watched her go out of the kitchen saying:

"I'm coming Hannah. Mommy's coming..."

I placed the hot eggs on the counter to cool for awhile. I'd come back and put them in the refrigerator later. I followed Liv up the stairs and into my bedroom. She went over to my dresser and picked up a wadded blanket. I arched my eyebrows in curiosity and watched her momentarily. _She's sleepwalking! _She suddenly dropped the blanket and closed her eyes, lying down on the bed again. She shot up when I pulled the covers over her.

"Peter? What are you doing in here?"

I only crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hate to break it to ya Liv, but you were sleep walking. What were you dreaming about anyways? Ghosts?"

I saw her shake her head no at me.

"Oh my god Peter, I'm sorry. I've never sleepwalked before. At least according to what my mother and sister used to say. Maybe it's the stress of all this. Everything's still very brand new to me. No, not ghosts Peter, I was dreaming about our future."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Too slow? Let me know! Thanks!


	14. Separation Anxiety

**Chapter 14: Separation Anxiety**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the shape shifter child. Date Started: 6/9/10. Date Finished: 6/11/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Alter-verse

"I don't want it mama."

I sighed sadly for a moment.

"Come on baby, its real good. Please try it for me?"

Abigail took a bite of the applesauce and puckered her lips.

"It's sour mama! Yucky!"

Applesauce wasn't supposed to be sour. She was getting better at not throwing temper tantrums. But she still threw them sometimes. She took another bite of the applesauce before pushing it back. Maybe the apples hadn't been picked ripe yet. But what was ripe anymore? Our world was dying... Frank has tried to be more patient with the two of us, but I fear we're growing apart. But I wasn't going to accept this. How could I know he was going to leave? That's just it, I did not know if Frank was going to leave me or not. He was just irritated I guess, with all of this. Abigail was getting better, I'd show him.

"What do you mean it tastes yucky?"

I took a bite of the applesauce and cringed, I was used to sour apples growing up and all, but this was just disgusting!

"See! It's yucky!"

I took the spoon out of the plastic applesauce cup and threw it away in the garbage can. Abigail was getting tired, I could see it. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. I followed her as she went to her room. Lying down on the bed, she looked at me seriously.

"Mama? Why can't I go back and see mommy? I want to be with her..."

I sighed; I knew she would ask me about this again and again. All the signs of danger were flashing in front of my eyes. She could never go back there, and still love my counterpart as her mother. Sure, she looked like her, and she sure as hell didn't look a thing like me. I already knew the reason why, but my counterpart would figure that out in ten more months. Abigail has been having a few problems since she came back from _their _world. Her skin isn't as dark orange as it was when she came back, but her heart ticks about as fast as a bomb about ready to go off. I worry about it a lot, but Doctor Elker says if it worsens, to see her. Sometimes I wonder if she'll go to sleep and never wake up. Frank was right though, it was time to start treating her the way she was conceived for. But my heart wasn't in it.

"You can't go back and see her because she's a very bad person. You won't understand this yet, but that other place you went to with _her, _it will be gone one day, and our world will be the only one standing..."

Abigail only looked at me confused and then shrugged, snuggling under the blankets. I knew she missed my counterpart, I heard her crying every night. Frank was turning into a different man, not as kind as I had expected. I'd never expected him to pick up drinking. He was never at work anymore, and he always came home drunk as a skunk. I shut the door to drown out his drunken calls to me; they had been becoming more degrading lately.

"Cover your ears baby; don't listen to what Frank is saying... He's not being nice right now."

I took a breath and stood up; making sure that Abby was comfortable before I went out of the room. I slowly opened up her door and walked into the hallway, shutting it behind me; I went to Frank, however degrading he was being towards me. My gut told me to kick him out, but another piece of me still loved him.

"Liv come here! Quit being a bitch and get in here!"

I didn't like it when he called me that, I'd have a talk with him right now. He had no right to even use that word around me. I certainly didn't want Abigail exposed to it either. I went into the bedroom to find Frank on the bed lying sideways with his head propped up on one elbow. A sly smile curled his lips.

"Make love to me Liv."

_Oh hell no! Not in that drunken-ass state I'm not! _He tried grabbing for my hand, but I pushed his away.

"No way in hell am I making love to you in that drunken-ass state of yours! Sober up first and then I'll think about it..."

The last time I'd said this, I'd gotten a black eye. I stood my ground, waiting for his next move, but surprisingly, he did nothing. I sighed in relief. I knew the reason why he was always like this, but I wanted him to acknowledge it himself first.

"You don't understand how much pressure all this is putting on me! Ever since you took this assignment of creating a hybrid for The First Wave, you treated that thing like your own flesh and blood Liv! It's a machine made to look human! Hell, with human emotions even! That thing will never be my daughter! She's not my flesh and blood, and she sure as hell isn't yours either! I'd feel much better if she was my daughter, my baby, my own flesh and blood, but she's not!"

I started walking away; I didn't want to hear anymore of this. Maybe I should lock him in the bathroom until he sobers up. When he's sober, he's the man I'd fallen in love with two years ago, but when he's like this, I despise him. I won't have him around Abigail if he keeps this up... Abigail was in the doorway suddenly. I threw his robe at him.

"Put some clothes on Frank, no one wants to see you in your boxers. You either sober up or get out. This isn't working."

I momentarily covered Abby's ears so that I could whisper in Frank's ear:

"You are making our lives a living hell. Sober up or you'll find your things out on the street before dawn..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	15. Evidence and Consequences

**Chapter 15: Evidence and Consequences **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: The shape shifter child. Date Started: 6/15/10. Date Finished: 6/15/10. Hope you will enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Peter finally allowed me to go back to my apartment. But on the condition that I check in with him if I needed to. We hadn't had any new cases in the last month. So I've been poring over old case files, trying to keep my memories from resurfacing. But a knock on my front door startled me. I took my reading glasses off and rubbed my tired eyes momentarily. I quietly padded over to the door and looked through the look-out hole. There was no one there, except for an envelope. A very large one. I quickly opened the door, grabbing the large envelope and shutting the door again. My name and address were on it, but there was no return address. I sat down at the kitchen table and carefully opened up the envelope. The first thing I pulled out was a piece of paper with my last name first and the first initial of my first name. _These looked like test results. _I was doing my best not to hyperventilate, but it wasn't helping any.

_How could someone on this side possibly have gotten their hands on my pregnancy test results? _I paused to look at the date on the bottom. _June 20__th__, 2010. 7:45 a.m. _It matched the exact date of when I found out. Red flashed in front of me suddenly, and I saw myself asleep on an operating table. _What the hell? _The voices made my blood run cold.

"_Extraction complete Mr. Secretary."_

Walternate's voice threw me farther into a panic.

"_Freeze the egg and store it until we have use for it."_

I was disgusted with The Secretary before, but now even more so. I felt like throwing up. I read the very bottom of the page, and there was a line marked anonymous donor, but there was a signature there. _My signature. _I let out a humor-less laugh. My counterpart was stupid. _Why would she sign her name on a line that said: anonymous donor? _I shook my head and put the piece of paper down. Opening up the envelope even more, I pulled out several photos. I didn't want to see any of these. I already knew what they were of. The first one I picked up was the black and white ultrasound I'd gotten done a few months ago. _She'd looked so real. _I broke down and began to cry. Grabbing my phone and dialing Peter, I did my best to try and sound calm, but I couldn't control it. I stumbled over my words as Peter answered his phone.

"Peter! Please come! I need you!"

I could speak after that, and dropped my phone on the ground, rolling into a tight ball. Sobs racked my entire body. I didn't know how long I was lying there, but I don't think I even noticed the front door open and close. I felt Peter's strong arms around me. His soft kisses against my temple let me know that he was there for me.

"Hey... Hey... What's the matter?"

I managed to get up with the help of Peter and onto the couch. He glanced down at the photos spread out all over the coffee table in the living room.

"This came to my door when I was least expecting it. The envelope didn't have a return address on it or anything, just my name and address. I know what happened now Peter. Really I do. The Secretary ordered the doctor's he employed to take one of my eggs from me. I was given my alternate's egg and she was given mine. Hence the reason why I had a shifter with brown hair... The one that my alter-self has, is actually mine..."

Everything was spinning out of control, and this was making things worse. I'm sure I'd see more details come out of this...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	16. Regret

**Chapter 16: Regret **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Abby, the shape shifter child. Date Started: 6/16/10. Date Finished: 6/18/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Alter-verse

I went into this mission with my head high, in the knowledge that I'd be doing something good for my world. Helping it survive. Maybe it was wrong of me to take my counterpart's egg as back-up in case mine didn't work for her. We'd been surrogates for each other, practically sisters after all... Abby was too soft to destroy the other side though. That much I knew. She was more human than machine. Human emotion and all, and more love to give me than I could give her back. No matter how much I thought of Abby as my own, she wasn't my flesh and blood. She was in fact, my counterparts, down to the last molecule. Abby was seven now, but I still watched as she slept. Then I got to thinking, _maybe she wasn't meant to live in this world after all. _It's just me and Abby now. Frank was arrested on charges of attempted murder. He tried to poison Abby. She drank three swallows of her milk before I could get to her. Calling poison control had saved her life.

I was next to her pulling strands of messy blond hair from her face. I heard her begin to cough and wheeze a little. _After effects of the poison. Got most of it out of her body, but there are trace amounts. _I didn't know what to do, this world was toxic to her, and so was the other. How could she live in both worlds?

"Come on baby, breathe. It's alright. Mama's right here. I won't leave you."

_Flashback..._

"_...Here you go Abby, some nice chicken soup and some milk. Eat up and your mama and I will take you to the park to play. Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

_I smiled at Frank and Abby from the doorway, she was beaming, I watched as she thanked him, calling him something that I'd never heard her say to him before. _

"_Thank you daddy."_

_It wasn't until Frank turned to me that I noticed his weird smile. My heart sank and before I could reach for Abby's cup of milk, she had taken three large swallows. Instantly, she started to complain that her stomach was hurting. _

"_Mama, my tummy hurts!"_

_Her coughing made my blood run cold and my heart race. I turned to Frank and smack him, hard. I reached for the cuff at my ear and gave it a command:_

"_Call Poison Control."_

_Someone on the other end answered swiftly and promptly._

"_Poison Control, this is Carmen what is your immediate emergency?"_

_My panic decided to well up in me and I could barely think, but I had to keep my head clear, for Abby's sake. _

"_My daughter, she swallowed some kitchen cleaner..."_

_I had to get Abby to Doctor Elker, and quickly. By now, the cops had come into the house, and busted the front door down. Frank had completely lost his mind. As the cops slapped the cuffs on him, paramedics had arrived to take my Abby to the hospital. On the way out, in the hallway, I argued with Frank._

"_How could you do this to Abby Frank? How could you? You're supposed to be a good father to her! I hope you rot in hell!"_

_I wasn't ready to give up Abby up. She was my baby after all. When we got to the hospital, everything started to sink in... The emergency room scared me to death. But I knew that I had to be there for Abby. She was my baby. When she was taken to a room, I stayed by her side no matter what happened. I lay next to her in her bed. I tried not to cry, even though I knew she was okay. The smile on her face when she woke up, lifted my spirits. _

"_Mama, why are you crying?"_

_End of flashback..._

Lying next to Abby on the bed, made me realize that even though I'd conceived her, I knew she wasn't mine. She was my counterparts. But I still loved her no matter what. Maybe what I did was wrong, and even though The Secretary had convinced me of this mission, to conceive a hybrid member of The First Wave, I regret it. I regret this mission with all my heart. I'd brought her into the world to help save it, and she wasn't supposed to feel any emotions. Not even supposed to have much human contact, love. But I love her like a real child. I can't help it. She was just perfect and beautiful. I couldn't let her go, and I couldn't just let her destroy the other world... Even though that was the outcome of the whole thing... So I would just have to deal with it. If there is one thing Frank was right about and it was that I'd given her too much human contact, too much love. It just wasn't fair...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	17. What would have been

**Chapter 17: What would have been**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the shape shifter child in the alter-verse. Date Started: 6/19/10. Date Finished: 6/20/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This is going to be told as a dream...

_

* * *

_

_It's so dark in here! Why can't I see? My heart was in my throat as I felt a set of feet kick inside what I knew was my empty womb. What the hell is going on here? I'm in my cell in the other world... But how did I get back here? I bit my lip hard when I felt sharp pain rip up and down my stomach. I was lying on the hard surface of the bench attached to the wall with the lumpy cushion. I could do nothing. I managed to pull myself to my feet slid down against the wall and cried harder. Where the hell was a doctor when I needed one! I started to plead, though I knew no one could hear me._

"_PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!"_

_On the contrary though, I could do this alone. There have been women who delivered their own children with their bare hands... Though not recommended, and not the safest... I felt that she was upset inside of me. My insides felt like they were being ripped apart. I was definitely having trouble here. Suddenly, the lights came up, and the shade over the window came up with it. The Secretary smirked at me. He reveled in my personal pain. What a sick man. 'My' doctor and a few nurses came into the room. My gold plated iron bed was there as if by magic. They helped me into it, and The Secretary still watched. The blanket had been torn from my bed and the only thing left covering me was a sheet that had been on the bed. 'My' doctor turned towards the window and barked her firm orders to him:_

"_Mr. Secretary sir, if you would so kindly please close the shade over the window, this is a personal and private manner."_

_I saw him shake his head no. My head landed on my pillow as another contraction bit through me. One nurse was holding my hand while the other two were in front of me with the doctor looking under the sheet. The doctor looked at me seriously._

"_Olivia, you need to relax. We can't see anything unless you relax, your very tense."_

_How could I relax when I basically had The Secretary breathing down my throat? I shook my head to clear the thought from it. I became angry._

"_How can I relax if that pig outside my cell is watching everything that's going on in here?"_

_I huffed and gripped and un-gripped the sheet covering me. I felt like I was stuck. There was something wrong, and then everyone in the room was rushing here and there, and suddenly, I found myself in the hallway. They were carrying me to the hospital wing of this place, which I've never even seen... When we got to the hospital wing, I felt worse than before. I was placed in a bed and was instantly placed in the most uncomfortable position I'd ever been in, in my entire life. I didn't have the will or the strength to push anymore, and the fact that the baby felt stuck was a whole other situation I had to worry about. I tried to ignore The Secretary who was standing in the background watching everything. I wanted to spit on him. I did my best to push, but I just couldn't for some reason. I felt a pair of strong hands push on my stomach. I tried to ignore the pain, but it was searing white hot and intense. I wished Peter were here, he'd know just how to make things better. I was trapped in this world, with no one to look to, and no one to protect me. This was just like having a baby in a jail cell... It's exactly what it was, although I wasn't in my cell... _

_I heard the incessant wail of an infant fill the room suddenly, but my anxiety and fear only heightened when I saw the sheet covering my legs turn red with blood. I swallowed and paled. I was bleeding out. This is not how I pictured things happening. It seemed like forever, until I finally heard a doctor in front of me speak. _

"_I'm sorry Olivia, but we'll have to perform a hysterectomy on you. There is just too much damage to your organs..."_

I woke with a start. This was the first time in a while that I'd had a dream I'd woken up from and wasn't entirely sure where I was. My eyes landed on Peter, who was sitting in a chair next to my bed. _How'd he get in here? _I threw the covers off me, I felt hot and cold at the same. I sat up, but Peter put a hand on my shoulder and I lie back down again.

"Easy Liv. You need to rest. You've got a fever. Astrid's watching Walter while I'm taking care of you. That was some crazy dream you were having there. You tossing and turning, and crying a lot. What was with all the gripping and ungripping the sheets?"

I swallowed and closed my eyes as Peter placed a damp wash cloth up against my forehead. When I opened up my eyes again, Peter helped me sit up and placed a glass of water up to my lips, and I drank from it hungrily. After I'd downed the whole glass I told Peter my entire dream.

"I had a dream about the shifter again Peter. I had a dream about what would have been. Had she been born in the other world... My water had broke while I was sleeping in my cell, I called for help, and naturally I knew no one would come because who the hell could even hear me? A doctor and a few nurses came into my cell and moved me to my bed... Something went wrong and they took me to the hospital wing... I had absolutely no strength in me for no reason to push that baby out of me. A nurse had to push on my stomach to help me push if you get what I mean. The shifter came out of me, and I started bleeding. Then the doctor told me words I never wanted to hear, that I could never have children again..."

I was haunted by those words, and Peter only pulled me into a hug and rocked me back a forth. I let the tears fall. But it was only a dream of what would have been if I'd stayed on the other side and given birth over there. I had a feeling something big was going to happen when Abigail crossed over here again. She'd be 18 in a couple more months and I wasn't sure if I was ready for all this. We had to think up a counterstrike and fast.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	18. On a mission to save our world

**Chapter 18: On a mission to save our world**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: The shape shifter child, now adult, Abigail. Date Started: 6/20/10. Date Finished: 6/24/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter will be from the shape shifter child, Abigail's POV.

* * *

Alter-verse

I knew what I had to do. It wasn't even a hard concept to grasp one bit. I was not exactly human, and yet I had human emotions. My mother had said I was part machine and that some of my internal organs weren't like everyone else's. Kids when I was younger were often cruel towards me; they would say how could I be real if I had a metal heart? I often felt I was missing a piece of me. I remember when I was four years-old; hazily that is, I'd asked my 'real mother' what had happened to my 'sister'. She'd only said that she wasn't 'here' anymore. But I knew better now that I'm grown up. My 'sister' had died of complications during childbirth. She was orange when she came out of my 'real mother' and her cry was mechanical, just like some parts of my heart. I inherited Cortexiphan from my 'real mother' so I've learned to control my ability of opening and closing the portals between our two different worlds. All this indecision is driving me crazy.

Looking in the mirror at myself, I looked nothing like my mother... I looked exactly like my 'real mother'. Looking away from my reflection, I adjusted my gun in its holster. I really didn't want to use this, but I was conceived to be an assassin. I was not the tallest person in the world; I'd in fact stopped growing when I was eight for some unknown reason. I was only three feet and two inches tall. I carefully stepped down off the stool and moved it towards where the bathroom door was so that I could turn the light off. Getting down once again, I made my way out into the living room. My mother was sitting on the couch, reading over something. When I tried to see what it was, she shielded the precious document with both her arms. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at her.

"You know I'm not a little girl anymore mama. You can show me whatever it is that you are hiding from me."

Mama only shook her head no at me. _Fine, if she was going to be that way, then I wasn't going to ask. _It was a little disturbing that I still had to look up at my mother when I spoke to her. She only laughed at me and picked me up off my feet.

"The good thing about you being so little is, I can still pick you up. You know, when I gave birth to you, I was so proud... But you look like _her. _Then there was the incident of when _she _had your 'sister'. _She _ruined everything. But _you're _going to make everything alright again Abby. This world is counting on you to save it. Go kill that bitch."

I couldn't stand my 'mother' speaking about my 'real mother' that way. She didn't have a right to. The only thing I felt I'd done wrong, was being born into this mess... But as I've said before, I was born for this. If I were full machine, I wouldn't feel anything. But I had human emotions. I took a deep breath and put my hands directly in front of me and felt the energy build within me. Soon, a portal formed in front of me, and I stepped through along with my mother and The Secretary. Closing the portal behind me, I looked around Boston, because that's where we landed. I haven't been here since I was four. I easily found my way towards my mother's apartment. Though I had little legs, I had the power to knock things over. It was the Cortexiphan in my system. My 'real mother' seemed startled and stopped kissing the man in front of her on her couch. She got up slowly with her hands in front of her, and she was looking down at me, just like the man who now stood next to her. My 'real mother' pulled her gun on me, but before she could even shoot at me I got her straight in the chest. She fell like a sack of potatoes. The man that was standing next to her immediately dropped to her side and pressed a hand over her wound. His pleas seemed endless. _What have I done? _

"Oh my god! Olivia! Talk to me sweetheart!"

There was a pool of blood starting to soak up the floor. My mother and The Secretary took that chance to grab for the man I now knew as Peter. Peter was The Secretary's son. He fought against The Secretary with all his strength. I stared down at the woman who was my 'real mother lying on the floor bleeding.

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE! SHE'LL DIE! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!"

Everyone ignored him except me. I leaned down next to my mother and pressed both of my small hands up against her gaping chest wound. I heard her cough a little and some blood came out of her mouth. I must have hit her heart and her lung. I burst out crying just then. Mama, The Secretary and Peter were gone. I'd sent them through the portal and had already closed it.

"Please forgive me for doing this to you! I never wanted to hurt you in the first place! My 'mother' always told me I was conceived for this, but I know she's not my real mother you are."

Keeping one hand over my mother's wound, I reached for the phone with a hand covered in blood, dialing 9-1-1. When the paramedics came, I stayed by my mother's side and never left her. Her eyes had softened, as the paramedics continued to work on her. Looking at her was like staring at a reflection of myself. I looked into her eyes and I saw myself. She was beautiful. She managed to pull a few strands of my messy tight ringlets out of my face and gave a brief smile. One of the paramedics looked at me nervously.

"You know once we get to Boston General, you'll be arrested and sent to prison don't you? What you did to this woman was wrong. And you've got her blood all over you."

I burst into tears once more. How could I be sent to jail? I loved my mother. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but if I told these men in front of me that I had been conceived for this very task, they'd arrest me and put me in the nut house. I guiltily looked down at my blood stained hands momentarily. Then changed my attention to my mother and put on a brave face for her, calling her something I hadn't called her in months, since I was four years old.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I did this to you, please forgive me! Please don't die on me!"

Both paramedics only shook their heads and continued to run wires every which way out of her. When we got to the hospital, my mother was rushed in another direction, and as she was, I had a vision of the day she gave birth to my 'sister.' I swallowed hard when I saw an orange baby come out of my mother with a strong mechanical cry. Then the vision ended... _So this is what I really was? Just a machine? If I was a machine, then how come I could feel? How come I had emotions? How could I love, be sad, get hurt even? If I wasn't human? _I started to beg with the cops who had just cuffed me.

"Please let me see my mother, make sure she's okay... I want to make sure she lives..."

The two cops holding me pushed me towards the emergency doors and out them, I cried more, I hadn't meant to hurt her, it was only my job...

"Well that really isn't up to you now is it?"

As I cried in the back of the police car, I realized that if I had been born completely human, I'd probably have a different life. A loving mother, and hopefully a father who was sober and didn't try to poison me or walk out on us... This isn't what I'd wanted at all... The Secretary wasn't going to be happy with my progress...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	19. Coming to terms with the truth

**Chapter 19: Coming to terms with the truth**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Abigail, the shape shifter child, now adult. Date Started: 6/24/10. Date Finished: 6/30/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Our world

I woke to find that I was in a hospital bed, my entire chest wrapped in starch white gauze. I crossed my eyes to find nasal oxygen had been placed in my nose with a nasal cannula. It hurt to breathe deeply, but I was trying to ignore it. I was so confused. _Where was Peter? _I desperately looked around the room for any sign of Peter. He was nowhere to be found. A tall male doctor came into the room and gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to see your finally awake Olivia. How are you feeling?"  
I shifted in the bed to get more comfortable again. I looked around, still confused. Then, looking the doctor straight in the eye and asked where Peter was.

"Have you seen Peter? He's my work partner, and I would just like to know if he came to see me..."

The doctor looked confused at first... I at least hoped that Walter was around, or Astrid. I wouldn't dare tell my sister what happened here because she wouldn't understand a thing...

"A Peter Bishop? No I haven't, but your father-in-law, a Walter Bishop came and visited you while you were still under. He said he'd be back in awhile, and that he was going out to get some coffee cake."  
I was still a little confused, but smiled at the thought of Walter considering me as part of their family. Before the doctor turned to go out the door he looked at me once more:

"He also said that your husband has been missing for about seventy-two hours. That he's in another universe..."

I shook my head no at him as my memories came flooding back to me. _'I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't leave me! I love you! Please forgive me!' _My mind came back to reality as the tall male doctor stood confused in front of me.

"Thank you for letting me know that my 'father' stopped by... Can I leave? There is something I really need to get done, and I need to find my 'husband'..."

I started pulling wires from my chest and the monitor next to the bed began to complain. Just as I was about to get out of bed, Broyles walked into the room, his serious expression was enough to put me back into bed.

"Take it easy Dunham. The last thing I need right now is for my best field agent going out looking for Peter and almost getting herself killed. You need to rest. Let me get you up to speed: Agent Farnsworth has taken Doctor Bishop to get some coffee cake. He says he's been working on a theory to cross back over to the other side. He believes he knows where his alternate self may be hiding Peter. Your doctor says you took quite a blow to the chest, which in turn gave you three broken ribs. I suggest you rest up, because there will be a lot of questions you may want to ask, but a million answers to questions you don't yet have. Get some rest Dunham, and I'll be back to brief you in a few days."

I nodded my head, but still tried to get out of bed once more when he left the room. Without even knowing what I was doing, I'd bumped into a red switch on the wall. An alarm in the hallway went off, and a flood of nurses and doctor's came into my room. I could only stare at them. Giving them all a nervous smile and trying to keep the back of my hospital gown closed I spoke:

"Uh, hi... Sorry to make you guys rush in here like that... I bumped the button on the wall there next to the bed... I just need to use the restroom..."

A bunch of doctor's left the room until there was only one left with a couple of nurses at his side. The two nurses helped me back into bed and reattached the wires to my chest and adjusted the machine to be in sync with my heartbeat. One of the nurses whose name tag clearly read Beth patted my arm and pulled the covers back over me.

"That's what the catheter is for dear. Now you really need to stay in bed. Your father-in-law should be back any minute. Such a sweet old man, he was very worried about you... And I'm sorry about your husband... I hope he's found safe and sound..."

_My heart nearly broke at the nurse's last sentence. Would I see Peter again? Of course I would. _I'd just have to make myself really scared so I could cross over to the other world. I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Walter and Astrid had come into the room. Walter's eyes were wide with fear, but Astrid just had a worried look on her face.

"I just saw a bunch of doctor's come out of here Olivia. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled tiredly at her. _Yeah, everything was fine. As fine as could be anyways. But there was an empty space in my heart though, and in the empty space was supposed to be Peter. It had taken me this long to realize my feelings for him, why didn't I just admit it to him? _

"I'm fine Astrid. I was trying to sit up in bed when I bumped the red switch on the wall next to the bed... I must have given half those doctors out there heart attacks."

Walter shuffled his feet as he came closer to the bed. At times, he seemed like a shy child, not sure what to say what was on his mind, and other times he blabbed away about them.

"I am very glad you are alright Olivia. I was worried about you. I believe I know where my alternate self is keeping Peter. He's going to do everything in his power to try and persuade Peter to activate the horrible machine and destroy our world. The shape shifter was just a cover, to get to this side, to get Peter back. But with your help, we could get him back. I cannot live without my son... I just cannot..."

_That was the problem though; Peter wasn't really his son to begin with... It was just one in a long complicated string of details I didn't want to hash out at the moment. _I leaned back against my pillows as the iv in my arm emitted a soft beeping noise as fresh saline went into my arm to keep me hydrated. Closing my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about what Peter must be going through at the moment.

When I came to again, there was a police officer standing next to my bed. He had a piece of paper in his hands, but I didn't know what it was yet, and it would make my blood run cold.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Agent Dunham. But the girl we arrested, or excuse me the woman we arrested claimed to be your daughter. We ran fingerprints on her, and these pictures came up. Do you recognize these?"

I bit my lip to try and stop the horrified sob from escaping my lips. All the pictures from the package that had arrived at my door were now in front of me again. The shifter with the orange skin, and the mechanical cry.

"Of course I recognize these... But she is _not _the one in these pictures. The one in these pictures is _dead. _I gave birth to that _thing _a year ago. I say _thing _because that baby wasn't human. You'd never understand where I was coming from officer. Some things are best left alone. This one I'd never be able to explain to you. Top secret government information... You don't exactly have access to those specific files..."

The officer eyed me suspiciously, but Broyles could back me up if he decided to question me. It was after all, classified information.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	20. Saving Peter

****

Chapter 20: Saving Peter

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the shape shifter child, now adult. Date Started: 7/1/10. Date Finished: 7/3/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Our World

Saving Peter was the first thing on my mind when I fell asleep every night. I was well enough now that I could walk around and do a little light lifting, but still nothing too strenuous. Doctor's orders of course. Broyles kept me under the know about things happening. We've managed to find a spot where we can transfer over. Lying on my couch, I set my book down on the coffee table, wondering if I could still communicate with Peter with my thoughts. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

'_Peter? Can you hear me?'_

At first I heard nothing, and a pit began to form in my stomach, but then I heard Peter's voice, he sounded faint and very tired.

'_Livia, I'm here. Walternate is going to hook me up to the 'doomsday machine' tomorrow. I'm in the lower levels of the Secretary of Defense's office at the Statue of Liberty in New York. You'll find me in a room on the second left at the end of a winding hallway when you get to the lower levels. I know you can find me 'Livia.'_

I tried my best not to cry as Peter's voice dissipated from my mind. A good stiff drink was what I needed, but I had to keep a clear head here. That glass of Jack would have to wait until I was reunited with Peter again. He sounded delirious. Maybe he was dehydrated. It was late and I was getting tired. Things still tired me out easily, and I couldn't wait to be back to my normal self again.

Once I had changed into my pajamas, I slipped into bed and snuggled under the covers. Closing my eyes I drifted off into a fitful sleep. _I was in the car again, with Peter... Though this time he was on the phone with someone, I couldn't quite make it out at first, all I could hear was him yelling at the person on the other end._

"_NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! HOW SOON CAN YOU GET SOMEONE OUT HERE? 3 HOURS! NO MY WIFE NEEDS SOMEONE NOW! SHE DOESN'T HAVE THREE HOURS! ANYTHING COULD GO WRONG! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN HERE! HELLO? HELLO! PIECE OF CRAP RECEPTION, IT DROPPED MY CALL!"_

_I only looked up at Peter, sweat beginning to pour into my eyes. I saw him take a wash cloth he'd found in the med-kit lying next to me and wipe my forehead. I tried to give him my bravest smile I could muster up._

"_Why don't you have this baby for me?"_

_Peter only looked at me sympathetically and brushed a hand lightly over my forehead and then kissed it. _

"_You know I would if I could Liv. I know it hurts, just try and relax. This light in here is terrible, it's hard to see. Relax, that's it. That's my girl. Let me know if anything hurts okay?"_

_I nodded my head and bit my lip. I gasped and grabbed onto the blankets suddenly, I saw Peter's face pale in front of me. _

"_Peter help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! It really hurts! Get the baby out!"_

_His face paled even more when he looked at me. I couldn't concentrate on anything that was going on. I cried louder._

"_This baby needs to be turned around, but you're not exactly at a point where I can help turn her around yet... Five centimeters ain't gonna cut it Liv..."_

I woke with a start, but noticed that I was not in my bed in my apartment. Instead, I found myself next to Peter, who was fast asleep. I pinched myself to see if I was still dreaming.

"Ouch".

Peter stirred next to me and he looked a little startled.

"Liv? How'd you get in here?"

My dream must have had me so scared that I'd transported myself here. I smiled a little and brushed a hand gently against the stubble of his cheek.

"I was having a dream about our future again and I must have been so scared that I transported myself here."

Peter only smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss, it turned deep and I couldn't seem to stop kissing him. It was if I hadn't seen him in a hundred years and I didn't want to let him go again. I kept kissing him, not wanting to end the bittersweet moment of reuniting with him once again.

"Liv you sure you want to do this here? There are camera's watching us you know..."

I only smirked at him and kissed him more. _He didn't know that I could disable cameras. _I broke the kiss when I heard the door unlock. Sliding under the bed, I hid. Only seeing the feet of the person who came into the room I held my breath.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

I stayed absolutely still under the bed, never mind that my shirt was tossed under Peter's blanket and I was in my bra... _Don't let whoever came into the room find it. _

"I was talking in my sleep, I do that a lot."

The guard or whoever this man was; only laughed a humorless laugh and went out shutting the door behind him and locking it. I waited at least ten minutes or so before I knew it was safe to come out. All I could see in the dim light was Peter's arm reaching under the bed for my hand. I grabbed onto it and he pulled me out.

"Secret love stashed under the bed. What's next?"

I knew where Peter was going with that insinuation, but it was getting us nowhere, and this was not that place for that. _What was I even thinking? I'm thinking lapse in judgment. _I took my shirt from under Peter's blanket and pulled it back over my shoulders and buttoned it again. But not before Peter placed a soft kiss on my left shoulder. I smiled and pulled my shirt on and buttoned it up.

"I know where you're going with that Peter, but this isn't the place."

Alarms went off suddenly and Peter's door was opened up with such force I thought it was going to come off its hinges. I was grabbed from behind by a pair of large strong arms. I fought against them with all my might. I dug my teeth into the man's enormous hand but he either had incredibly thick skin, or he was ignoring the pain. Peter did his best to fight with the large man half-dragging me out of the room.

"Let go of her ass-hole!"

Peter tried to land a punch to the man's face, only hurting his hand in the process. I kicked at the large man hard, trying to find a good place for him to double over in pain... If I could just kick him in the private area, I could get away. That was wishful thinking. He was squeezing me tight. My healing broken ribs were poking at my skin and my healing left lung was screaming out for air. I pleaded with the tall and large man.

"Please let me go, I can't breathe!"

He only laughed humorlessly at me and dragged me down the hallway towards another room. Opening up the door, he shoved me in, never mind that my head smashed up against the bed post against the wall. I ignored the pain and first and followed him towards the door, but he was too fast, and he locked it behind him... I was in the dark again, but at least it wasn't the room I'd spent my entire 'doomed pregnancy' in... I _never _wanted to go back to that room again... They could at least hear me call out to them...

"Please let me go!"

There was only dim lighting in here, but it wasn't the total pitch black I had become accustomed while in my cell... I felt dizzy and I slid down to the floor next to the door. I heard someone picking at the lock on the door. I scooted myself away from the door and drew my knees up to my chest and began to rock back and forth. I was afraid. I was shaking like a leaf when Peter came into the room.

"Oh my god Liv! What happened to your head?"

I wasn't even thinking straight anymore... I looked at Peter with bleary eyes and explained what had happened.

"The large man with the big strong arms threw me against the bed and I hit the bedpost..."

I felt my eyes closing I was so tired... I felt Peter trying to keep me awake by shaking my shoulder.

"No Liv, you can't go to sleep right now. You've got to stay awake you've got a mild concussion. Open your eyes and look at me please?"

I did my best, but my body felt strange, and then I couldn't see anymore after that. _Something was wrong with this picture, I just didn't know what. _

* * *

I felt so powerless against what was happening to Liv. She had just started to seize out of the blue. I pulled her away from anything she may hurt herself on and pulled the blanket from her bed. I gently placed her on it and held her head steady. _I had just gotten her back and this happens? _I had locked Liv's door, but now it was being unlocked again. I stood my ground holding Liv's head in place. _Something was wrong, she's been seizing for way too long... _The same pair of strong arms that had picked Olivia off the ground, were now picking me up. I struggled against the large man.

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE! I WON'T LEAVE HER!"

But before I could protest anymore, the door to the hallway separated the both of us. _If anything happened to her I'd personally hold my father responsible. _As the large man dragged me down the hallway, I noticed some places I'd never been before. We suddenly stopped in front of a large room that had a large window and tons of medical supplies. My father stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the hallway, a strange and twisted smile plastered on his face.

"Ah son, welcome. Wouldn't you like to know what this room was used for? I'll give you a hint, something to do with your seizing girlfriend down the hall."  
I fought against the large man I'd dubbed "Bob" and tried my best to lunge at my father. He only smirked and kept that stupid twisted smile on his face.

"No, I don't want to know what this room was used for! I could kill you right now..."

The expression on my father's face never changed one bit. He gestured towards the window and began his narrative:

"Well I'm not interested in what you don't want to hear son. This room was used in the exchange of eggs from both my Olivia and yours. She didn't feel a thing I assure you. I had the best team of doctors and nurses looking after the both of them. I didn't want any harm to come to her, at least not while she was carrying the hybrid. But when the big fiasco happened when she returned to her world and the hybrid died, I had to start over again. Moving along shall we?"

I was fuming now. What gave my father the right to have doctor's exploit _my _Olivia? _What gave him the right?_ I was roughly shoved forward by "Bob" and into the room with the large 'doomsday' machine. It was bigger than the schematics and drawings that had mapped it out. I swallowed hard, but didn't want to show my fear. Then I saw her, Abigail... _But how'd she get back here? She's supposed to be in jail! _Hand's on her hips she smirked at me, it was definitely Olivia's smirk, but not best to compare under these circumstances.

"Well if it isn't The Secretary's son himself. We've been waiting for you. Once you activate this 'doomsday' machine, you're world will be completely wiped out. It's a good thing you and mom are already on this side; this is going to get messy. So you might want to roll your sleeves back Peter."

I cringed and gave Abby a disgusted look. She may look and sound like Liv, but she definitely was nothing like her. She had checked her emotions very quickly, and if not, only in front of me. She melted in front of Liv. For once I didn't feel so bad; I was looking down at Abby. She was glaring at me. I was then shoved into the machine and wires seemed to attach themselves to me.

I began to feel energy flow through my body, and I knew I was in deep trouble. The room began to glow around me, and then I saw what appeared to be a window to the other world, the world I'd called home most of my life. A cab seemed to explode in the middle of downtown Manhattan, and then a bus crashed into a divider as a bomb went off in the middle of an intersection. People were running in the streets, and there was mass panic. I gritted my teeth and tried to will it to stop.

"I won't help you do this... You may be my biological father but I won't help you destroy a world I've come to know my entire life. I won't help you destroy _my _world! I won't!"

The more I fought against it, the more the machine destroyed on the other side of the window. I felt tears rolling down my face, and the energy being seeped from my entire body. I was shaking like a leaf now. I heard a shot ring out, and then there was _my _Liv, a smoking gun in her hand and my father falling to the floor, a gaping hole in his chest. The machine seemed to shut itself down and I fell to the floor, out of energy. The body count in the room was two, two dead... Liv's alter-self was beside herself cradling the fallen body of Abigail as the light left her eyes.

Now it was Olivia who was cradling me in her arms. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was trying to hide them, even though she was doing a very bad job at it. I smiled weakly up at her, and she wiped away the tears.

"Let's say we get out of here Bishop. This place is giving me the creeps."

I smiled and then suddenly I felt like we were shimmering in and out of faze. I found that we were in Liv's apartment. I spoke up in an exhausted voice.

"How? How did you do that?"

Liv smiled and wiped the sweat from my forehead with a washcloth. _I knew she wasn't going to let go of me that easily this time. _

"I've had lots of time to practice since I've been back. Now no more talking. It's my turn to take care of you now, since you took care of me in my greatest time of need, even if it was against my wishes. Now just relax, let me call Astrid and Walter, and let them know you're back."

I gave her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and she only winked at me. _That woman was such a tease._

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Son, do you really think we've stopped that shape shifter hybrid child from crossing over again?"

Peter and I only shook our heads at Walter. Walter was being his typical self again. I knew he was glad to have Peter and I both back. I for one was glad this whole thing was over.

"Walter I already told you, your counterpart killed Abigail, she isn't coming back. This isn't over, there will be more to come through to our world and we have to be ready for them."

It was true; this would never be over until we sealed all the gateways between this world and ours. It would take time for that though, and we had to be ready for them. Though that might not be possible all the time. The world needed protecting and Peter and I and Walter and Astrid were the ones to do just that. It would take time though.

The End...

A/N: So what'd you guys think of the ending? Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
